For Tonight
by SailorStarHealer1
Summary: What would it be like to finally find the one whom you want to share your soul and life with....but to only find that it's impossible? Yaten/ sailor star healer has found that someone, but it's her own princess kakyuu and their destinies just don't agree


Title: For Tonight  
  
Genre: Right after the starlights find Kakyuu-hime  
Rated: PG-13 (for suggested themes and two females being together)  
  
AN: okay...I need to explain some things about this fanfic first. It's a wonderful mix of the   
manga and anime (don't you just luv people who do that?! ^.^) The storyline is somewhat like the   
anime...but they (starlights) are girls the whole time and only dress like guys (like the manga).  
Confusing enough? Good! My job here is done. *bows and leaves*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're so beauiful." her soft words echoed dully in the small room, a tender flicker of   
love against the night that steadily wrapped it's arms around the city, holding it tight in it's   
seemingly endless embrace. An endless gap of time that somehow always seem to come up to short   
when the end is drawing near. When the sleepers dare to open their eyes for the first glipse of   
the sun, a new day. And for those who are only allowed to share their secerts during one..one   
night...the morning always comes to soon.  
Tiny shadows danced along the walls, given birth by the gentle glow of the tall lamp   
setting on the nightstand beside the bed. The night had moved on past midnight and it had grown   
still in the small room, all sounds from without being muted by the height and the thickness   
where the apartment rested. Silence had taken it's reign upon all...except those whom the red   
string of destiny had twined together, their eyes glazed with a dreadful knowledge of what they   
were doing was wrong...yet so right.  
The young girl timidly reached out a hand to touch the soft skin of her angel,   
trailing her fingertips along the tenderness of her neck, smiling softly as her lover's eyes   
brightened at the carress. "Healer..." her lover's lips trembled with longing and the sound of   
her name somehow brought her back to her own reality. A reality that, for a few hours, she had   
been able to ignore, yet now was pounding itself over and over again in the back of her mind.   
Reminding her of who she was...what her place was in this world...and exactly who she was holding   
so close...so lovingly in her arms.  
"Princess..." she breathed, feeling frightened once more, puzzled as the feelings battled   
within her. Of either withdrawing and bowing in shame for not being worthy enough to be in such a   
position or the feeling to taste her. To inhale her...and to carress her soul. Never in her   
life had she been so confused, so frustrated and so utterly helpless then she felt right then.   
"Iie..." the young princess gazed up from Yaten's warm embrace, peering up from   
underneath long dark lashes, her deep crimsion eyes holding a certain depth of fear as well...but  
for other reasons. "Please...don't leave me alone."  
Those few simple words....spoken so softly, echoed throughout Yaten's heart and she   
hated herself in that split second. Hated herself for even thinking of being sorry for what they   
had done..for what they were...and espically for how she felt about the woman in her embrace.  
Looking into those eyes she felt more than worthy to be holding her princess this close, more   
than worthy to be brushing her needy lips against Kakyuu's pale throat, the tiny intake of breath   
from her lover the only sign given that the smallest movement Yaten played upon her was driving   
her mad. "Kakyuu-hime...."  
"Iie..." her voice was soft...almost hoarse with thick passion, as Yaten's lips ever so   
lightly pressed against the hollow of her throat, "please...only kakyuu..."  
Yaten's lips paused and trembled against the warm skin of kakyuu's neck. Speaking   
slowly, almost as if testing out the new form of calling her lover, she mummbled, "Kakyuu..." it   
felt slightly forigen to her, but somehow...like it was meant to be. Yes, they were meant to be.  
"Kakyuu."  
Yaten pressed her lips up against kakyuu's delicate skin once more, the soft fragrance of   
olive branches surrounding her, making her heart ache to touch the beautiful girl beside her.   
That scent....so gentle, so warm....and the memmories of earlier that night were played again in   
the dark shadows of Yaten's mind.  
-@-  
"The princess?"   
A little startled, Seiya looked up from the small couch where she had been sitting and   
talking with the princess until Kakyuu had fallen asleep. Her dark blue eyes looked up as Taiki   
and Yaten walked into their mid-city apartment, carrying a few bags of groceries to supply them  
for their last few days, hopefully, living on Earth, Yaten's question sounding worried. Sighing   
softly, Seiya glanced over at the peaceful looking princess beside them, "Sleeping..."  
Taiki placed the few bags she was carrying on the counter top and shook her head, looking   
sadly over at their princess, "She must be very tired."  
"I don't blame her..." yaten replied softly, setting her bags down as well and glancing   
over at the lovely sleeping form.   
She had fallen asleep half way leaning against Seiya and half way leaning against the   
small couch, her long deep red hair flowing gently over her shoulders, her lips slightly parted   
as she breathed softly. So beautiful.... "She's been all alone for so long." Yaten finished,  
her heart pained at the thought of such a lovely angel being so alone all this time...and so   
frightened. She silently cursed herself, like she had done many times before, for not being   
there when the princess needed her most. 'gomen ne...princess.'  
With a quick movement, Seiya stood and looked over at the other two. Yaten could tell   
what was on her mind....and it upset her. 'She's thinking about that...girl again! How can she   
do this to the princess?! How can she just blow off her duties and not care like that! All for   
that sailormoon...' but the soft look of sorrow in seiya's eyes stirred yaten into not speaking   
her cruel thoughts and she simply gave Seiya a disapproving look, letting her know exactly how   
she felt.  
If Seiya had noticed, she didn't give any indacation. Instead, she simply told the two,   
"Look after her..." and giving one last glance over towards the sleeping princess, she walked out  
of the apartment.  
Yaten bit her lip to keep from cursing out loud and ranting about Seiya's lack of   
concentration. Now that they had found their princess they needed to be even more ready for   
Galaxia's coming attack on earth. She would never....never let anyone hurt Kakyuu again.  
"Yaten...." Taiki softly called her companion back from her thoughts, the taller girl's   
deep lavender eyes focused upon the silver haired starlight, "Give her time..."  
Yaten brushed off the comment and walking over to the couch where Kakyuu was sleeping,   
she gently picked up the princess in her arms, "I'll take her to her room." was the only comment   
she gave before disapearing off into the shadows of the hallway.  
Taiki sighed softly and turned to busy herself with unpacking their food.  
Repositioning the precious cargo in her arms, Yaten was easily able to open the door to   
the room they had saved for their princess and carried the young girl into the dark room, the   
only light being cast in from the open window. Carefully, Yaten set her princess down upon the  
over stuffed bed and flicked on the small lamp beside the bed, the light illumanating the room   
barely and giving kakyuu an angelic glow. Silver haired fluttered in an invisible breeze, as   
Yaten kneeled down beside the bed, placing her elbows on the edge of the bed, and watched  
over the sleeping girl. "Princess..." she whispered into the darkness, feeling her cheeks grow a   
little warm as small tears started to form in the edge of her emerald green eyes, kissed with   
hints of gold, "At last...you are back." The tiny droplets of tears, months of anguish...of   
sorrowed waiting and hoping for the saftey of this single lady, slowly ran down her pale cheek   
and fell from her chin onto the soft blankets covering the bed.  
Kakyuu sighed, almost frustrated, in her sleep and Yaten's gaze lifted up to her angelic   
face. So beautiful..so beyond any beauty that she had seen while they were on Earth. Comparing   
Kakyuu with any girl in the galaxy...seemed almost improper. Smiling at the sleeping girl, Yaten   
gently lifted a hand to brush back the deep red tresses from her almost childish face. Yet as her   
fingertips brusehd up against kakyuu's skin, the princess stirred in her slumber, her eyelids   
fluttering open. Gazing around a bit startled and confused as to where she was, she focused   
upon Yaten and her tiny smile captivated the star senshi. "H..healer..."  
Her beautiful voice....so soft and melodic....struck a small note in healer's heart and   
she couldn't resist the urge to let her fingertips brush up against kakyuu's soft cheek tenderly   
as she withdrew her hand and bowed slightly, "Gome ne Kakyuu-hime..I..I did not mean to wake  
you."  
"Healer..." the senshi's skin tingled slightly as kakyuu's fingers reached out to grasp   
hers, intertwining their long fingers together and gazing up at her guardian. Her senses were   
almost overwhelming her...being so close to this lovely angel...feeling her skin...inhaling her  
sweet fragrance. Tenderly, she found herself reaching out towards the princess, her fingers   
brushing up against her arm through the sheer fabrice of Kakyuu's dress, lightly touching her   
elbow and slowly trailing upwards.  
The princess only seemed a little bit surprised by the odd action, but her eyes softened   
as they gazed up into Yaten's green eyes and were twinkling softly in the dim light. "Princess...  
.I...we were so worried about you." Yaten paused, feeling a lump rise up in her throat as she   
faught back the unwanted tears, the tears that had haunted her every night and every morning she   
had to pass by without kakyuu being there, "demo..you are safe now...I'm... gomen ne that we   
couldn't protect you..."  
With a small hesistation, Kakyuu sat up in the bed, her eyes never leaving yaten's and   
she looked at her almost with worry as she shook her head, her long hair falling down over her   
shoulders, "Iie..Healer." she smiled so softly...it was like a rainbow shining across Yaten's  
weary darkened soul and kakyuu reached out a hand, gently cupping her senshi's cheek, grazing   
her thumb against her lips causing Yaten to shiver slightly, "You...all of you protected me the   
best you could...Do not blame yourself Healer. It had to be this way." the young princess  
looked down suddenly, but not before Yaten could catch the small speck of sorrow buried deep in   
her beautiful eyes, "Hai..I was frightened...being alone and not sure where to go...demo...demo  
..." looking up again a tiny glint of a tear shining in her deep eyes, "now that I've found you  
again....I don't ever want to lose you again....healer...I..." her words broke off quickly and   
slowly, she leaned over towards Yaten, her hand sliding down from her cheek.  
There was what almost seemed like a pause in living for yaten, a moment when she forgot   
to even breath. It was right before Kakyuu's soft lips pressed up against hers...the sweet   
moment when nothing else exhisted...nothing else mattered...except her. And she tasted so   
sweet...almost like chocolate, like a dream come true and she was...this was. Space had   
become void as Yaten parted her trembling lips, the kiss deepening. Her soul reaching...reaching   
out to touch Kakyuu's. To carrass it, to explore her and to be with her....and yet suddenly,   
just as yaten was starting to feel the soft, warm glow of Kakyuu's shine, the moment was over.   
Reality came back and she realized exactly what she was doing.   
Almost like a frightened cat, Yaten pulled back from the deep kiss, her eyes wide and   
confused. Without any hesistaion, she started to apologize for acting out of her line, "Gomen.   
Gomen ne princess." she looked away quickly, guilt riding heavy upon her heart, her cheeks   
flushed a dark pink.  
"Healer..." Kakyuu mummbled and Healer cringed as she felt the sorrow her princess was   
feeling. "Please...Healer...."  
Silence wrapped around the couple for a long moment, almost making the room unbearable.   
Yaten flintched suddenly as she felt Kakyuu's hand glide up against her cheek, lightly stroaking   
the skin, "Healer....do not look away from me...please."  
The gentle plees of the princess drove deep into the silver haired starlight's heart and   
she felt the pain that Kakyuu was feeling...almost as if she...as if she had rejected her!   
Quickly she looked up and over into Kakyuu's eyes that were now misted with tears, "Iie!" Yaten   
breathed, moving closer to her princess, her fingers brushing up against the girl's arms,   
"Iie..princess...do not cry...please.." and leaning down, her lips found each and every lonesome   
tear upon kakyuu's beautiful face....and she kissed them away softly. Kissed away all their   
doubts, all their fear, all their lonliness and misunderstandings....Yaten's fingertips   
finding tiny sensative spots upon her body and softly carressing them, gliding across the   
princess' pale skin, sending warm fire through both of their bodies and circling around them,   
drawing them closer and closer to the very center of each other. Until, Yaten's lips softly   
pressed up against Kakyuu's again...saying a million things she had ever longed to whisper to   
the princess, revealing the truth behind a thousand lies...a thosand acts to cover up how she   
really felt and in return Yaten felt kakyuu's soul open up to her as well. Sharing with her   
whispered thoughts, hoped for touches, and longed for embraces....and tonight, just for   
tonight both would forget who they were and why they couldn't be....and they would be each   
other's soul. They would feast upon their dreams and disreguard their given paths, forgetting   
to live...except to live for then and for each other.   
Soft giggles painted the small room as Yaten's lips brushed up against Kakyuu's bare   
stomach, her hands tenderly stroaking her flesh, aching for her. "Healer....the night will not   
last long enough..." her sorrow filled worries were voiced in the darkness.  
And by now, Yaten had found her way up to lay beside her princess, holding her close in   
her arms, her impassioned lips leaving tiny trails along kakyuu's bare shoulders, touching,   
teasing, tasting, "Hai," her warm breath brushed up against the curve of Kakyuu's neck as Yaten   
mummbled the impassioned words, her fingers running over the princess' side, outlining her every   
curve, "this night will seem the shortest night of my life...I wish it would be neverending."   
Light green eyes glanced up and caught the small tear shed for their loss....for the   
unfairness of love, of duty and of living with the one you loved so close...yet untouchable.   
And with a few more kisses...and their souls intertwining, they were able to forget once   
again....embracing one another pyhsically and spiritually as well....their dreams touching, their   
souls shining brightly as their dreams became reality, their whispered longings fullfilled and   
their hearts touched.  
-@-  
"Kakyuu", it sounded just perfect....just like her.  
The young princess stirred in her arms and looked up at Yaten, her eyes alive with   
emotion, swirling and threating to draw Yaten deep within them. "Healer...." soft lips   
pressed up against the senshi's colar bone and she trembled slightly, drawing kakyuu closer to   
her. "Aishiteru yo..."  
Yaten held Kakyuu to her, never wanting the night to disapear....and even when it did,   
she would forever cherish this...and would tuck the memmories away in her heart. And even   
though it was not supposed to be possible she did...."Aishiteru yo, kakyuu..my princess."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
